


noir's bloody flock!au snippets :']

by desvunoir



Category: flock!au
Genre: Gen, bloodthirsty cult, haha nobody outside of the server will understand this, this is a very effective coping mechanism woop woop, this is all flock!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desvunoir/pseuds/desvunoir
Summary: just a bunch of short snippets of flock!au characters from aria_cinabun's discord server committing violent acts on corn cult (i'll elaborate dw LMAO)mainly flock!brenna (me) as a result of coping with anger or sadness and all that kind of stuff >:)) but theres some flock!eclipse too
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. summary

**Author's Note:**

> here's a quick summary of what flock!au is for those interested :']

The Flock!au is an au originating from Aria_Cinabun's discord server.

A group of people, Eclipse, Jasper, Brenna, and Starby. They'd all resided in their too-small village, away from the bustling towns and settlements in favor of the peace that nature offered. There they lived, in their own bubble of the world and away from most conflict. But all safety abandoned them the moment the Corn Cult had stumbled across their fields, three scarred, ominous figures by the name of Blueberry, Cat, and their leader, who had no name, but who their disciples referred to only as Corn.

The four had brushed off any concern for the newcomers. There were often travelers that passed through, occasionally trading with them. They'd known of peculiar cults scattered through the lands, even previously belonging to some, engraved into their blood, and they passed the Corn Cult off as one of those and paid them no mind, despite how each cultist lacked one of their hands. That was where it'd all gone wrong.

The Corn Cult practiced the severing and dining of cultists and non-cultists hands, and who were they to ignore new victims to their bloody rituals? They attacked the four friends, wielding sharp, gleaming scythes as they gave chase, aiming at but always seeming to miss the group's exposed wrists. 

And so the friends fled their home, bearing cuts as they left their lives behind. They ran, and fiery, flaming wings burst from their backs, accompanied by searing pain and heat. They continued on down the road, farther away from their manic hunters, desperate to escape. Eventually, they met Starby's brothers—Porter and Nath—by the road, and they joined the group, feathers springing from their backs as they followed the four. They were now six. 

They discovered a new place and attempted to rebuild there what had been previously lost, but they were traced by the Corn Cult and attacked. This time, they stood their ground. Six was stronger than four, and they had fire on their side. Defending their home, they held their ground and forced the Corn Cult to retreat. 

In their new home, powerful beings held great influence and strength over the vast lands. If they could recruit the help of those in power, they knew they could take down Corn Cult for certain, and the Corn Cult likewise saw the advantage of drawing the powerful ones to their side. Soon after the Corn Cult's second attack, another person approached them. Kahoot joined them quickly and easily, growing wings akin to theirs that matched her burning hate for the Corn Cult, and they'd accepted her.

And then, they'd become a flock. A family, maybe more. Sure, they fought, argued, had prank wars—but at the end of the day, they were all just that. A family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaand there you have a cool summary of what flock!au is  
> also quiet reminder that none of these here that i write are canon im pretty sure thats all up to kahoot lmao


	2. no.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first one woop woop

Water lapped red under the thin pale moon, bands of silver writhing inside the quickly receding waves. Blood dripped from her fingernails as Brenna stood panting by the river’s damp shore, that sickly violent red haze fizzing away as the events of the night unfolded around her. The burning wings on her back, the rips in her clothes, the sticky blood drying on her skin, more blood scattered in messy pools around her. No, not hers. Theirs.

She shook her head, looking around as her thoughts sped up, her gaze sweeping around the fields of carnage to fall on them. Eclipse, of course, she wasn’t alone here. The flicker of relief died in her chest as the two surveyed each other and the sharp, red glint in Eclipse’s eyes likewise faded. Yes, they were together. But to do what they had done. They were together for that, Brenna noted blankly as she studied the gore-matted ground beneath them, between them. 

A chill crept down her spine as her eyes locked with another, duller pair, glassed over and staring at something only they could see. She tore her gaze away from the body and sagged into a crouch, lifting her head to look instead at the stars that twinkled coldly above them. She saw Eclipse slink closer and mimic her position out of the corner of her eye and acknowledged her with a tired huff. The exhaustion was catching up with her limbs, as were her emotions. She didn’t know what she felt, though. Tired? Yes, but not regret. Never regret. Not for them.

She finally broke the silence. “I thought it would take longer to crack,” she murmured, her tone flat. Eclipse nodded and responded with a hint of satisfied glee. “I don’t mind, to be frank,” they cleared their throat. “Better now than later, I suppose. I just can’t think of how we’re to explain this… this to the others. They’re bound to react somehow.” 

It was silent for a moment before Brenna spoke up. “We really did give them hell, didn’t we?” she mused, squinting at the bloodshed. There were two bodies—one must’ve escaped. But they’d made devilish work of those two, they’d stripped them of everything that identified them as human. As if they ever were. 

“I hope Jasper won’t be mad. I’m concerned about her the most,” Eclipse laughed mirthlessly, leaning back. Brenna snickered and they lapsed into silence again, battling their own conflicting thoughts.

Finally, “Do you regret it?” It was Brenna. She turned to look at Eclipse, her eyes giving away not a hint of sentiment.  
Eclipse’s eyes hardened. “No. One day, I might, but now? I don’t think I ever will.”  
Brenna couldn’t muster the words to convey that she felt the same.

… 

“We will make sure they never— never mess with us again. Ever. Again.” Eclipse was looking back at Brenna now, the shadow of that deep red glint simmering in her eyes, flickering with an undying rage.

The Corn Cult had taken everything from them away, and in the process, given them everything. 

Brenna’s wings rustled as she rose to her feet, that deep red glint reflected in her own eyes.

“We already have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i may or may not add more to this frequently, if people would like to see more i'll be more than happy to write more angsty scenes


	3. no.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cha cha real smooth

The fire burned. 

It burned, and burned, eating away at the scene as the wind howled around the smoking clearing, the fresh gusts of air but fueling the vicious flames.

She watched it lap at the bodies, all three of them laying lifeless in the smoldering, blackened grass. The heat didn’t bother her, no—if anything, the bright wings on her back bristled and flexed in grim delight. The warmth fueled the rage rushing through her veins, the hungry red gleam in her eyes unceasing even as the roar of blood in her ears subsided.

She stared at the charred bodies with ever-growing hate. She knew, in the back of her mind, that this wasn’t real; she’d done this before, so many times, the fire swelling larger each time she revisited the dream. 

It always happened so quickly, when she reappeared here. She’d open her eyes to find herself in her old bed, her old home, surrounded by fields of lush tall grass and vibrant life. Fields that sickened her to look at—it would replay the image of trampled vegetation, the malicious swinging of a silver scythe, glinting malevolently in the moon’s pale light, as the three hooded figures followed their prey with a practiced gait, their grins wicked and crazed.

There was always the absence of her friends, family; their rooms would be there, evidence of their presence scattered throughout their home, but they were nowhere to be seen. They never showed in her dreams.

But that wasn’t true for the Corn Cult. She’d always leave the house, searching for the others, until the Corn Cult predictably approached her with their manic glares. And every time, it was as if a red strip of wool had been pulled over her eyes. She could hear their screams, could smell the putrid scent of exposed flesh, could see and taste the thick, gleaming ribbons of blood that sprayed through the air from the blade of the scythe she’d ripped from their scarred hands and slaughtered them with. But it would all pass in a blur, and in the aftermath, her thoughts would flicker and dim like a candle.

She looked down, her breathing slowing, staring blankly at her reflection in the pool of blood at her bare feet. Her face colored red by the soft flaring of the growing fire, with streaks of dirt and blood dripping from thin cuts and scrapes. 

She shook her head, and when she looked back down at her reflection, the fierce, burning fury was gone, replaced by melancholy acceptance. Dropping down on her knees, she slammed her bloodied fist into the dirt, cursing.

The fire burned. It burned and burned, just like the souls of the phoenixes, who’s homes, and hope, and dreams had been stolen and smashed into miserable pieces, but who’s seething hate was unbroken.

And it burned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how're everyone's days going


End file.
